Enterprises today may maintain server farms to process enterprise data. A server farm is a collection of servers. For example, a server farm may comprise hundreds or even thousands of servers. Enterprises may collect data from each of the servers in the server farm. For example, an enterprise may collect application data from applications executing on the servers. The enterprise may store this data in a database to enable access to the data at a later time. For instance, a billing application and a marketing application may be executing on one or more servers in the server farm. An enterprise may collect data from the billing application and the marketing application and store the data in a database. Collecting and storing such data may enable the billing department and the marketing department to perform analysis on their respective data.